To tell you I love you
by Alex Wolf 9o9
Summary: cant think of a summary now sorry ! i'll write it when i think of one - spiritshiping-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys ! This is my first FanFic Hope you'll like it ^^**

* * *

><p>"come on you guys! Your slower than turtles!" yelled a blond girl that had long beautiful hair.<p>

"ok Asuka, we are moving your the one who's walking too fast." said a young brunette .

" I agree with him!" exclaimed a bluenette that was walking beside the brunette.

The girl stoped and smiled scratching the back of her head " y-your right." she admitted " I was planing for this vocation for about months." then she started walking again after they were now close to her.

The three of them walked in the airport walking to their plain, which was headed to Malaysia. Asuka was so excited to see the great weather and breathtaking mountains. Also to her older brother, 'cuz he was studying there . and the reason they're going with her was because they had just finished they're high school and they wanted to celebrate they're graduation.

"hey Judai? You brought your deck right?" the bluenette spoke to the brunette that was of course named Judai.

"sure I did , Johan!" smiled Judai patting his bag meaning that he put the deck here.

"great! I brought mine too, so we can play together when feeling bored at the plain" Johan smiled brightly.

Judai blushed a little at the bluenette in front of him and turned quickly. Johan didn't seem to notice it but Asuka sure did , and gave it a little giggle .and She sure knew how Judai felt for Johan but he never dared to confess , he was afraid to lose Johan's friendship . everytime he wanted to tell him he would turn really red like a tomato and his tongue would not let the words out. She really wished that they would get together soon , she even tried to tell Johan about Judai .

Flash Back

"hi there Johan! Judai!" said Asuka while running to the double jays siting their stuff in their lockers.

"hi!" said Johan locking his locker.

"h-hi Asuka" Judai smiled , he was nerves 'cuz Asuka told him that she would help him with his problem.

" say Johan," Asuka whispered to Johan who looked at her.

" yes?" Johan answered shifting his gaze from Judai who was still putting his stuff in his locker to her.

"I was thinking about Judai." she spoke in a low voice, not wanting the brunette to hear her.

" so what's about him?" he smiled softly.

" I don't know , doesn't he seem a little bit weird these last days?" she said trying her best not to look that she totally knew what was with boy.

" actually, yeah he have." Johan said bringing his finger up to his chin thinking. " he was turning all red all of a sudden, doesn't talk alot like he used to and most of all he was avoiding me alot" he said a little bit sad.

Asuka toke her chance to say this " don't you think that maybe, just maybe he likes you?" she said , looking at Judai who finished locking his locker.

"of course he do,man Asuka you should already know that." he said " I mean, we're the best of best friends. Of course we like each other" he said putting his arm around Judai's wist, which ended up with Judai almost fainting .

End Of Flash Back

She sighed at the memory, Johan was absolutely not thinking about Judai more than a best friend. She of course didn't tell Judai anything , he would be crushed and heart broken by his first crush ever! she looked at them once more, and at how Johan was acting all stupid and laughing nervously, and Judai well Judai was tomato as usual and giggling and not looking Johan in the eye , because he know that if he did he would not look away from the boy's emerald eyes.

After their luggage was checked and as so as their passports they went to the gate they were suppose to go to catch their plain to Malaysia . then the people started to go and sit in the plain, so they waited till the crowed was gone and there was less people there . The woman that worked on the plain welcomed them in and Asuka gave her their tickets and the woman nodded and showed them their way.

" you miss will sit here, and you tow young men will be siting here." she mentioned .

" oh, amm ok" Johan said agreeing," ok Judai you sit here and I'll go and put this bag over there" he then went to put the backpack .

Judai sat on the seat next to the window , and sighed a deep long one, he rested his chin in his palm and looked lazily out the plain little window. "hi " said a boy that seemed at the age of Judai or a little bit older.

"hi" Judai smiled, the man slowly came closer and sat on the seat next to Judai's. Judai wanted to tell this person that this was his friend's seat,but he couldn't not couldn't that he couldn't try but that the man wouldn't LET HIM! "amm, excuse me-"

" -oh yeah! sorry, I didn't introduce my self, didn't I ?" the man then smiled. After cutting Judai " well I'm the famous Jim Cock" he said proudly.

" O-oh , right right" Judai scratched the back of his head. ' I really don't know who the he'll was he' Judai thought to him self.

"well mister Jim Cook can-"

" -of course you can ! just tell me your name already" Jim said smiling.

"a-a I'm Yuki Judai" Judai said nervously .Johan came 'AT LAST! ' Judai thought, it's not that he didn't like this Jim guy, he believes that he's a funny guy.

" amm, excuse me ? Your setting on my seat" Johan said sharply.

"what? This is not your seat! This is Judai's,and your only doing that 'cuz you want to sit next to the window don't you? Huh!" Jim said angrily , talking like he was talking to a 6 year old kid.

" I wasn't talking to Ju-"

" -Uh-uh, no more talking! Sit down and buckle up" he commanded, Johan sighed and looked at Judai who was watching sadly, and mouthed a ' I'm sorry ' to Johan who sighed and then smiled, he mouthed ' it's ok' to Judai . Judai smiled and layed his head to the back.

" say Ju-" Johan spoke and was cut from Jim. Again.

" -hello there , don't you have manners like mister Judai have here?" he spoke still using the I'm-talking-to-a-kid mode.

" what manners!" Johan almost yelled.

" amm well you didn't tell me your name?"Jim said.

" you didn't too" Johan mentioned.

" oh I'm very sorry, my bad. But I think that you should know me,shouldn't you?" he looked closer to the bluenette.

"what ?"

" that's right I'm the famous Jim Cook, the one that have those amazing programs on AnimalPlanet about crocodiles." he finished.

" sorry , but I never heard of you" Johan said .

" I know you kids these days, don't care about the beautiful animals we have in our mother nature" he finished with a dreamy look to the upper right.

" well, I like shrimps" Judai spoke.

" great ! That's awesome! " Jim started screaming like an idiot tlling them alot of informations about shrimps. Johan glared daggers as Jim started hugging Judai tightly.

" what's going on back here?" Asuka turned her body a little to the back to see what's going on .

" it's this crazy guy! He just keeps talking and talk-"

" Shhh-shhh-shhh, now that's not a good way to treat older people than you ! Isn't it?" Jim glared .

" what! Your only as old as me!" Johan yelled angrily.

" I'm afraid I'm not," Jim looked right and left. " I'm only just only 30" at that moment Johan's,Judai's and Asuka's jaws dropped.

" that's impossible!" Asuka yelled shocked .

" I was just kidding" he laughed "I'm only 22" he kept laughing till his face turned red and his eyes were covered with tears of joy.

" for a moment there I thought it was true" Judai said .

" oh well , now can I know your name?" asked Jim looking at Johan.

" I'm Johan Andersen " he pulled his hand and brought it in front of him. " nice to meet you mister Johan" Jim smiled, and Johan smiled too.

After 2 hours Jim was asleep like a dead man, and Judai was asleep resting his head in his palms. Johan was awake, looking at all the boring movies that were on the small TV in the plain. He then turned, and looked at Judai watching his beautiful double colored hair, and then to his extremely cute sleeping face. He sure liked Judai more than a friend, he smiled widely .

"not having dirty thoughts, aren't we?" Jim teased moving only his eyes to stare at Johan.

Johan blushed slightly." w-what are you talking about he's my best friend!" Johan screamed." I wasn't having dirty thoughts about him! I really wasn't!" Johan spoke.

" ok" Jim fell a sleep faster than lightning.

" sheesh , that man disturbs you even when your thinking, gosh this trip is going to be so long" Johan told him self .

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! And dont flame please(oUo) and sorry guys if there is any gramer mistakes * bows * <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

" hey, Johan?" Judai whispered . Johan looked at him " can you wake Jim-san, I'm afraid to talk to him" he said looking at the sleeping man in-between them.

" amm, yeah sure." Johan spoke softly. " a-aaa, excuse me ." Johan said. Shaking Jim's shoulder slightly.

" AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Jim screamed, as Judai and Johan jumped from there seats. good that they were wearing their seat belts.

" no-nothing happened, Judai just wanted to wake you up." Johan finished .

" oh I see, now its all clear to me." he said as he fixed his cowboy-like hat. " so wut did ya need Judai?" Jim smiled at Judai kindly.

" I was wondering -" as usual he was cut off .

" oh Judai, that is very nice from you to ask me to be your boyfriend , but I'm sorry . I have someone in my head now. And can't wait till we meet again in Malaysia"

"EXCUSE ME!" both Johan and Judai said loudly .

" yeah , it's true ." Jim said.

" who the hell do you-"Johan hated this guy.

" oh no you don't , you're not gonna get her! I'll go to her before you even know her! " Jim screamed .

" I wasn't even gonna ask-" Judai was cut off too.

" well thank you Judai for understanding and not wanting to ask about her place." Jim hugged Judai again, and Johan really wanted to kill this Jim guy.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the bathroom" Johan mumbled .<p>

" I -I'll come with you" Judai said fast not wanting to be interrupted by Jim again. Johan nodded and Judai followed as Johan made his way to the end of the plane.

" God! That little there is such a -" oh no don't worry this time it wasn't Jim who cut him off , Judai did placing his hand on Johans rosy soft lips.

"Johan don't badmouth Jim-san , he looks nice" Judai said looking at the bluenettes eyes . Johan knew he was blushing but Judai didn't seem to notice, because he was busy looking at the bluenettes eyes. as his palm rested on the bluenette naked lips.

Judai forgot that there was something called 'time' as he kept looking at Johan's teal eyes. Judai's reality finally clicked , and he started to blush madly . Removing his hand from Johans lips.

"I'm sorry" Johan spoke and looked to the ground . Judai lifted his gaze to watch Johan as he apologized .

"it's ok" Judai smiled "you didn't say it after all" Judai winked .

Johan returned the smile as soon as the words reached his ears . They stayed there for a while then decided to return to Jim.

"Welcome back Judai." Jim spoke and smiled, and Johan wasn't able to get this guy from his throat he was such thorn.

"um...thanks" Judai smiled , taking his seat next to the small window.

"Johan , can you come here? I want to tell you something ." they heard Asuka speak, while she pocked her head from the back of her seat.

" Yeah, sure." Johan spoke, as he glanced at Judai then glaring at Jim." Just a minute Judai" Johan smiled to him.

"what did you want to tell me?" Johan asked, Asuka patted the seat next her's mentioning for Johan to sit. He sat down on the mentioned seat and looked at Asuka who looked rather worried." What's wrong?" he asked getting close to her.

She took a deep breath then said " Johan, I-I need to tell you something ... It's about Judai," Johan's attention was all hers now,"I'm not sure if I have the right to tell you this but-"

"-Then don't , don't tell me something about him if doesn't want me know," Johan spoke with a serous tone" if he have something to tell me, then he have to say it himself." he stood up still looking at her.

"...Ok, Johan" she said and smiled at him but the worried expression still didn't leave. " you may go back to your seat now." she told him, and he smiled.

Johan returned to his seat next to 'Jim' and sat looking up thinking ' well... I really wanted to know what Judai was hiding but I thought that it wasn't right, it just wasn't . I'm glad that I held my curiosity .' he smiled.

' I just wish that he loves me as much as I do.'

* * *

><p>Well thats it the next chapter, you know I wrote half of it at my grandmas' , before going to bed and when my mom was telling me to get up and get ready for school. I think that's why this chapter sucks U_U"<p>

Review please! Your reviews make me happy! xD


End file.
